


Sticky Notes

by CometCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: College, Cute, F/M, HIM - Freeform, Her - Freeform, Love, Spideychelle, Zendaya - Freeform, mush, post it notes, soft as butter, sticky notes, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometCat/pseuds/CometCat
Summary: Michelle and Peter rekindle their friendship in college, through spilled coffee. She leaves him sticky notes on her window.





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff, you're welcome.

She lived in the penthouse on the 65th floor in one of her fathers hotels. It was the seventh highest building in the area, and the fourth most expensive place to stay, if your father isn’t the owner of course.

 

He lived in a college dorm room, with his best friend. Not too far from the old apartment his Aunt and him once lived in together. The dorm was nothing special, but for the moment it was home.

 

They had known each other since Junior year, going to Midtown School of Science and Technology, New York City’s highest achieving STEM school. They were always both head to head for top of the class, he almost always usually won, though she did get to speak the Valedictorian speech for graduation. Due to a few too many detentions he received for unexplained absences. Not that he minded, she deserved it.

 

After high school they divided to their separate paths in life, He went to MIT, she went to NYU. He left when his aunt got sick, and because of one helpful mentor was transferred to NYU to be closer to home. One afternoon they ran into each other heading to their separate classes, quite literally. He was holding an iced coffee from Starbucks, she was wearing a white blouse, it didn’t end well.

 

He brought her back to his dorm room, threw her one of his shirts and offered to add her blouse to his laundry. She accepted the shirt, but kept the blouse. She remembered the time he came to school wearing a once white shirt and pair of socks that had been turned pink, as it was his turn to do the laundry since his aunt was working double shifts. Though he wore them with pride, she would rather not risk the chance and have to throw out her favourite blouse, because pink was not a colour she wore.

 

They made plans to see each other again, and ended up finding each other wandering to classes throughout the campus __accidentally__. It was soon becoming a thing without cause, and lunch was spent together at a near by cafe that served the best grilled cheese almost everyday.

 

The lunches turned to dinners, and the dinners turned to sleepovers. And soon enough they were an unspoken item, three weeks in and she finally asked him.

 

“So, are we doing this thing, or not?”

 

Her answer came in the form of a smile and a kiss, right in the middle of the cafe. The owner gave them each a free coffee and five dollars to one of the employees who’d won their bet.

 

Two months later and she was sitting in her room, finishing off an article on a presumptuous web slinging vigilante, her bosses words at __The Daily Bugle,__ not hers _ _.__ Though she would rather say hero, but she could be classed as biased about that.

 

She sent her email and closed her laptop, showered and slid into bed. She went to send him a text, but could see his phone sitting beside her on her night stand. Instead, she jumped out of bed and found her sticky notes on her desk.

 

He climbed to her window, it was always unlocked. At first he’d always worried about that, but then she would remind him, it is on the 65th floor. Before coming inside, he couldn’t help but smile. There on the window a note, written in her perfect cursive handwriting.

 

_Don’t wake me up,_

_dinner in the oven._

 

After his own shower and meal, he carefully climbed into bed trying every so hard not to wake her. Just as he sinks into the pillow she tuns over to lay her head on his chest. He pulls her in closer, and she snuggles in with a hum.

 

“I love you” He says as he closes his eyes.

 

He feels her lips move to a grin on his skin “I love you too” she whispers through her sleep.

 

After that night, she would always leave a sticky note on the window. Be it an instruction or illustration, there was always in someway a gesture of love printed in her ink. Either through those three written words, or a small drawn heart in the bottom right corner, it was always there.

 

He hadn’t dared to discard one, and they each joined the first in a box he stashed away with his suit. Because he knew one day they would come in use.

 

On that day he invited her out on a date, he’d pegged them up on a piece of twine. To which she read and looked over each one as she followed the string around the cafe. He had their usual table set up with her favourite vanilla scented candles and white daisies. The last sticky note was posted to the front of the small box in Peter’s hands as he lowered down to one knee.

 

_Will you marry me?_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me your thoughts, kudos and check out my other stories! thanks for reading, much appreciated!
> 
> also wander over to read my Social Media Spideychelle AU on Twitter @mynameistrixi


End file.
